


You wanna know what I'm thinkin'

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 4: Connections, F/F, Modern AU, Red String of Fate, Ruby works at a movie theater, Soulmate AU, White Rose Week, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Oh yeah! It’s almost time huh? No sign of your string yet?” Yang’s grin is almost unbearable.“N-no.” Ruby fidgets again, running a nervous hand through her hair. “It might not Yang. I might not have a soulmate.”Yang stands roughly, clapping a rough hand onto Ruby’s shoulder. “You’ve got one hour left before you start thinking that baby sis.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	You wanna know what I'm thinkin'

**Author's Note:**

> I hated what I originally wrote for day 4 and wrote this in like one day. I'm pretty happy with it despite it being much shorter than I would have liked. 
> 
> Day 4: Connections

_ You wanna know what I'm thinkin' _ _  
_ _ Ever since you came I'm livin' _ _  
_ _ On top of the world, I can't deny _ _  
_ _ Every one of my fears has vanished _ __  
_ I don't know how you managed _ _  
_ __ To wake me up and come alive

Higher \- Carly Rae Jepsen

Movie theaters  _ suck _ . No really! They’re the worst! Sticky, and filled with people!! And they’re even worse if you  _ work _ there. At least that’s what Ruby thought. At fifteen she’d gotten this rotten job, and though she  _ loved  _ her coworkers, and her boss, the grief was just  _ not worth it _ . Three years later she still has the job, as miserable as it was, and though today was her eighteenth birthday, she was  _ working _ . It’s her eighteenth birthday,  _ and _ Halloween, but she can’t find it in herself to get excited about either. 

From across the lobby she sees several servers shuffling out of the way of what looks to be a  _ very _ angry Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby sighs before shifting to stand and intercept her angry sister. Thankfully, despite the several new horror movies, and special events for the classics, the theater was mostly empty, and she has a moment to step away.

“That bitch!” Yang growls as Ruby approaches her, “Ruby I swear to god I’m going to kill a bitch.” She’s fuming, and Ruby takes a cautious look around the lobby before ushering her sister behind the counter.

“What happened Yang?” Yang’s shoulders shake as she groans, slumping into the nearest seat. 

“It’s Blake related.” The blonde grumbles, sliding down further in her seat, frown firmly in place. 

Ruby shifts uncomfortably. Relationships had never been her strong suit, especially since she’d skipped two grades and became a social outcast. (Being under eighteen probably didn’t help. She hadn’t manifested her string yet, meaning no one wanted to waste time with a  _ child _ .) “I thought everything was fine with Blake though?”

“Yeah  _ with _ Blake! This is about Ilia!” Yang snaps, throwing her hands into the air.

“Ilia?” The redhead croaks out, nerves echoing in her tone. 

“Yes baby sister, keep up.” 

“What about her?” All things considered Ruby was getting a little tired of the drama around Yang and her girlfriend. She loved Blake! Really! But the dark haired faunus had been so against soulmates, and well,  _ Yang _ , in particular, Ruby was starting to get dizzy. 

With another angry growl Yang crosses her arms. “She’s comin’ for my girl Ruby! And she might win too! She’s known Blake for years!”

Head spinning, Ruby leans against the wall of the ticket booth. “But aren’t you two soulmates though? Your strings-”

“But this is Ilia! Have you seen her Ruby? She’s cute.” Ruby groans, dropping her head into her hands.

“Yang you need to talk to Blake. This is stupid.” When she drops her hands to look at Yang her older sister is looking at her like she’s grown a second head. “What?”

“You’re right. This is stupid.” Still a little upset, Yang shifts in her seat. “When did my baby sister get so smart?”

Another groan leaves Ruby, “Probably today!” Ruby tosses her hands into the air, mimicking her sister’s earlier fit.

“Oh yeah! It’s almost time huh? No sign of your string yet?” Yang’s grin is almost unbearable.

“N-no.” Ruby fidgets again, running a nervous hand through her hair. “It might not Yang. I might not have a soulmate.”

Yang stands roughly, clapping a rough hand onto Ruby’s shoulder. “You’ve got one hour left before you start thinking that baby sis.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the hour in question rolls around, Ruby is frantically running from one end of the theater to the other. Yang’s voice rings loud across the lobby for Ruby to grab four large popcorns for theater five. She scurries behind the counter, and comes face to face with the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. 

“Are you going to help me or just stand there?” She snaps, and Ruby nervously looks around the concession stand to find it vacant, save for her and the insanely pretty girl glaring daggers in her direction. 

“Uh-Sure! What can I get for you?”

The woman nearly sneers, eyes narrowing before opening her mouth to speak. She’s cut off, however, by a man maybe two years older than her, dressed smartly in a vest and tie, dark blue hair styled fashionably. “We’ll take a large popcorn and some water for the lady here.’ He nods towards her, wrapping an arm around her slender frame. 

Ruby can see the disdain in the woman’s eyes, she’s not enjoying whatever is happening between them, but she stays quiet. She watches as clear blue eyes flicker from the man back to Ruby, not fearful but  _ angry _ . The thought of the smug rich boy covered in movie theater butter brings a smile to her face, and Ruby pumps maybe a little too much into the large popcorn. Her eyes flicker to the shorter woman, cautious but mirthful, and something inside those blue orbs tells Ruby to go for it. Shifting her weight she grabs both the popcorn and the water. Mid turn she fakes slamming her shoe into something behind the counter and throws the popcorn and water directly onto the asshole’s fancy vest. 

Beside him, the woman looks like she’s about to scream out in laughter, hands clutched close to her face, she lets out a choked giggle. “What is  _ wrong  _ with you!?” He shouts pointing a finger into Ruby’s face, but she can't find it in herself to care. She’s watching the silver haired woman giggle behind her hands, and when she drops them to let out a real, actual laugh Ruby’s heart soars. With a growl the man turns on the woman, fists clenched tight as he roars, “What the  _ fuck _ , is so funny, Weiss?!”

_ Weiss.  _ Ruby thinks it's a very pretty name, for a very pretty girl. She watches in awe as humor leaves Weiss’ eyes, and they’re replaced with  _ fear _ .

He takes two steps towards Weiss and Ruby steps between them. She’d never moved so fast in her life, but something in her chest forces her forward. “I’m sorry about your shirt, let me get it cleaned for you.” She says through clenched teeth, but the man takes another step forward. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Yang emerges from the slowly forming crowd around them, her manager's name tag flickering in the low light.

“Your employee here assaulted me with popcorn and water!” He shouts, gesturing towards Ruby angrily. 

Yang arches a brow, turning to Ruby and taking in the full scene, and the way Ruby stands protectively in front of the blue eyed beauty. Her gaze flickers down, and back up as a smile forms across her face. “Is’at so?”

With practiced ease Ruby shrugs, “I tripped.” Still holding her ground she holds both hands out, palms facing the ceiling. “I apologized.”

“So sorry man.” Yang announces cheerily, “Accidents  _ do _ happen. Let me help clean you up.” The man scoffs, pulling his arm out of Yang’s grasp as she tries to usher him towards the men’s bathroom. 

The gathered crowd disperses and Ruby is left alone with Weiss. Turning and stepping back, Ruby puts some space between them, and hurries behind the counter again. When Ruby turns back around Weiss is leaning against the counter with her chin balanced on her hand. Ruby nearly yells, holding her hand over her chest to calm her erratic heart. 

“Why did you do that?” The question isn’t aggressive, or angry, purely inquisitive. 

“I tripped.” Ruby mimics her previous answer to Yang, but smiles through it. Weiss smiles too, and Ruby hopes to see more of that magical smile. The silver haired woman hums, not convinced, “I thought it might make you smile.” Ruby confesses with a shrug.

Blue eyes widen, and Ruby watches a deep flush grow across pale cheeks. “What?”

Before Ruby can answer the foul, rude man appears again, hand wrapped roughly around Weiss’ bicep. There’s a moment where Ruby and Weiss just stare at each other, lost in blue and silver. “Enjoy your movie.” Ruby whispers, breathless and in awe. The man escorts Weiss away, and Ruby watches them leave the area.

“Something you want to tell me baby sis?” Nearly jumping again, Ruby growls, turning to face her sister with a questioning look. 

With a smirk, Yang points to Weiss as she walks away, and for the first time since meeting the woman, Ruby notices the little red string wrapped around her pinky. She opens her mouth to comment on it, but realizes the string leads around the corner she rounds, to wrap neatly around Ruby’s own pinky. Yang’s grin is sharp and proud as she pats Ruby egerly on the back. “Yang… What am I gonna do? She’s on a date.” 

“Pfft, please Roobs. She looked way more excited to talk to you than that blow hard.” Yang was right, but how would she bring it up? Would Weiss even want to bring it up? Did she even believe in soulmates?

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Ruby’s pacing the exit, watching out for Weiss upon Yang’s insistence. She’d timed it perfectly, and blocked all other exits. Weiss couldn’t leave without coming through these doors, and Ruby would say something to her. She doesn’t have to wait long. Shortly after entering the breezeway she sees Weiss and her punk of a date, arm in arm. The man is grinning from ear to ear, but Weiss looks like she’d rather be anywhere but there. Luckily for Ruby, the man withdraws himself from Weiss and gestures that he’ll be right back with his car, and Ruby makes her move. 

When he’s fully through the doors, and Weiss is alone, Ruby clears her throat. Weiss turns, frown firmly in place, till her eyes settle on Ruby.

“Hello!” Ruby says cheerfully, waving her string-free hand.

“Hello.” 

“Sorry to bother you again.” Weiss’ eyes twinkle as she watches Ruby fidget. “I just wanted to ask you something.” Cautious but intrigued Weiss nods for Ruby to continue. “You’re soulmate-”

“He’s not my soulmate.” Weiss snaps, her brows furrowing, “I don’t know my soulmate.”

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other Ruby continues. “I-I know he’s not.”

“Then, why? How?” Weiss’ hands are firmly on her waist now, irritation present in the way she looks up at Ruby.

“Because I’m your soulmate.” To prove her point Ruby holds up her left hand, pinkie finger out to display the cherry red thread shimmering in the theater lights. 

Cautiously Weiss lifts her own right hand, to see her string. Now that their close the magic binding of their souls is shorter, just a few feet long between them. They’re both silent in the moment, both watching the glittering red string.

“So you are.” Weiss nearly whispers, dropping her hand to her side. “I-”

“I’m not looking for anything from you!” Ruby nearly shouts, cheeks bright red. “I just-just wanted to tell you! See if-uh-if you wanted to maybe… go on a date? Sometime?” She’s not sure what she's doing anymore, hands fidgeting nervously. She opens her mouth to make more excuses when Weiss closes the distance between them with two easy steps, pressing a pale finger to Ruby’s lips. 

“What’s your name?”

“Wha-”

With a playful laugh Weiss smiles, “You name please.”

“Ruby. Ruby Rose.”

“Is there somewhere we can be alone?” Numbly, Ruby nods, taking Weiss’ offered hand and tugs her into a nearby office. 

As soon as the door closes Weiss dives on Ruby, arms around her neck and lips on hers. Ruby gasps, their teeth click together, but Ruby slowly melts into the impromptu kiss. She’s new to kissing, but she follows Weiss’ lead and settles her hands on the shorter woman’s hips. Weiss hums, and when she shifts closer Ruby feels her shirt lift slightly,allowing for Ruby to press calloused thumbs into Weiss’ warm skin. 

When Weiss breaks the kiss they’re both breathless, chests heaving, flushed, and their shirts rumpled. “I’ve wanted to do that since you poured popcorn on that prick.”

Ruby lets loose a snorting laugh, bumping her forehead into Weiss’. “I’ve wanted to do that since you scared me at the concession stand.”

They both laugh, and Weiss leans heavily into Ruby. “I like you much better than that ass hole.”

Sinking into a pair of old faulty theater benches Weiss curls into Ruby with a quiet yawn. “What about your ride? She’s careful with the question, tracing soft shapes into Weiss’ arm as they lean against each other. 

“I hope he thinks I left without him.” She scoffs, gripping tighter at Ruby’s shoulder.

“Will you?”

“What?”

“Leave without him?”

With a playful shove, Weiss pushes Ruby off of her and stands. “Will you take me home Ruby?”

“Yeah. I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual please consider following me on twitter or tumblr @gaymerkree.


End file.
